


Finding The Words

by ravenangel



Series: Building a Life Series [6]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenangel/pseuds/ravenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad has a question hopefully Nate has an answer. Ray and Walt are over the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding The Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the HBO miniseries Generation Kill. Nothing is mine and nothing is associated with any of the real people, I'm just here to borrow the characters. No harm intended and all mistakes are my own. This is another tale in the Waiting to Breathe verse.

Finding The Words

 

Brad's parents were waiting with the other families and for the first time it struck him that the next time he came home from a deployment Nate could actually be waiting there with them.  There was even the possibility that Ray and Walt could be there too.  Brad was one of the last people to step out, watching all the other families have their reunions as he went to his parents.  His mom wrapped him in a hug thankful for his safe return. "Nate sends his love and can't wait to see you," she whispered as she kissed his cheek, "welcome home Brad." 

Once he was free to go, Brad left with his parents.  They drove quietly toward home with him relaxing in the back seat.  Finally, his dad glanced in the rearview mirror at Brad, "Did you guys hear about DADT over there?"

Brad smiled, "Yeah the rumor mill was working pretty good on that one," He sighed. "While it may no longer be law, we still have to wait for the UCMJ to be changed and everything to be implemented.  I'm sure there will be many classes and trainings revolving around this before it's all said and done."

Anna smiled at her son, "Well Baby at least it's a step in the right direction." She laughed softly, "It's funny to me how similarly you and Nate are handling this.  We talked to him the day it was signed and you both have the same reservations."

Brad smiled at the thought of Nate, "Yeah well this can still go sideways. Until the law change is actually implemented unfortunately we still have to be careful."

Mark glanced briefly at his son, "Do you know what you want to happen once the changes do go into effect?"

Brad smiled tentatively, "I want to be able to stop hiding how important he is to me.  I want the next time I come back to have Nate there with you." Brad took a deep breath, "I want to marry him and not lose everything.  Hell I want to marry him even if it means I have to sacrifice everything. He deserves that much."

Both his parents smiled, "Brad, we love you and you know we'll support you through anything." Anna stated.

"We also love Nate and want you both to be happy." Mark continued.

"If you want to marry him we will be there with you both every step of the way." Anna finished.

Brad smiled softly, "So is that your not so subtle way of telling me we have your blessing and I should get it together and ask him?"

Anna smiled, "Yes Bradley, make yourselves happy. You both have earned it."

....

Brad sat on the porch of his parents house as he listened to his cell ring.

"Hello?" Walt answered breathlessly.

"Hey Walt, is Ray there?" Brad asked quietly.

Walt broke into a grin as he yelled, "Ray get your whiskey tango ass over here Brad's on the phone."

"Brad, he's coming I'll hand you off in as soon as he gets here." Walt continued.

"No Walt I want to talk to you too." Brad responded.

Walt put the phone on speaker, "Hey, you aryan viking, good to see you got home ok." Ray stated.

Brad rolled his eyes, "Yeah, just got back. I'm at the parents." He paused before pressing on, "You two hicks obviously know about DADT being repealed."

"Why yes Bradley we are aware of the change." Ray started as Walt excitedly cut in, "Are you finally going to pop the question to Nate?"

Brad huffed a laugh, "I was thinking about it, but I wanted to check that you'd both be ok with it..."

Ray and Walt bust out laughing, "Brad we knew you two would get married the second DADT wasn't an issue." Walt started. "If you want to get married do it. It doesn't change anything with the four of us unless you both want it to." Ray finished.

Brad swallowed, "I don't know about Nate but I don't want it to change anything.  I just want to make it legal with him, there isn't anything I can do about the four of us to make a marriage legal."

Walt sighed, "Brad we still love you both but this has been coming for a long time." Walt continued softly, "If you marry Nate and God forbid something were to happen to you at least he'd be the primary contact and decision maker.  We wouldn't have to worry about knowing what was going on because he'd let us be there." Walt paused, "I want you to be happy and I know this would make both of you so happy."

Ray asked, "What do your parents think?"

Brad chuckled, "Mom gave me my grandpa's ring to give to Nate."

Ray laughed, "See even your parents want this. Seriously Brad, when you go see him next week you should ask.  We can be there for moral support if you want..."

"Ok, I was going to do it anyway, but knowing you both are ok with it makes this easier." Brad paused, "Do you want to be there?"

Walt laughed softly, "Brad, we'd love to be there if it will make you happy."

Brad let his breath out slowly, "Yes, I think you should be there."

....

Nate was anxiously waiting at Dulles International Airport for Brad.  They hadn't seen each other in 8 months and with a few of the legal changes Nate couldn't wait to at least talk to Brad about them.  Nate grinned as soon as he saw Brad headed his way forcing himself to not run over and jump on him. Brad gave a smile and a wave at Nate as he grabbed his bag and walked over.

They exchanged quick friendly hugs and headed for the car.  Both stealing sidelong glances as they got into the car and headed toward home.  Brad reached over and quietly took Nate's hand as he drove. "I missed you." Brad whispered.

Nate smiled, "I missed you too.  I'm glad you're home."

 They sat there silently as they were both lost in thought.  This type of home coming as familiar as it has been for the last 7 years could finally be the last of its kind.  They might finally get to have the same type of home coming every other family got, no more waiting.

Brad followed Nate into the house, it was a pretty little ranch style with one level and three bedrooms, one of which was used as an office.  Brad didn't spend much time here, but it felt like home, you could see touches of both of them all over the house.

Once Brad dropped his bag in the bedroom he wrapped Nate in his arms and kissed him softly. "Hey, I was wondering what you would think about having me around more?" Brad asked quietly.

Nate gave a tentative smile, "Well I'd love it but how would we make that happen?"

Brad kissed him again, "Well they've been after me to take a turn or two at OCS, and I'm thinking of taking them up on it..." Brad let out a slow breath, "I'd be at Quantico but we'd have some nights, weekends and then leave every 13 weeks between classes..."

Nate grinned kissing Brad breathless, "You'd do that? Get out of the field for a little while, just to be closer to me?"

Brad laughed. "Nate, I'd do a lot more than that to be closer to you." He pulled Nate closer and kissed his neck.

Nate snuggled against him, "Well it would be nice to have you around more, and to know that you are less likely to be deployed while you have that billet."

Brad kissed the top of Nate's head, "So you want me to take it? Can you handle having me around at night and on weekends?"

Nate pulled Brad into a searing kiss, "I will take you any where, any time, any way I can get you."

....

Ray and Walt arrived as planned the next afternoon.  Everyone exchanged hugs and kisses as Nate kept buzzing with excitement at Brad's news the night before. Ray and Walt couldn't help laughing at Nate's barely contained joy.  "Ok LT what the fuck has you bouncing around like Ray on Ripped Fuel?" Walt asked.

Nate looked at Brad as Ray said, "Brad did you ask him before we got here?"

Brad shot Ray a shut up look while Nate looked confused. "Did you tell them about your possible posting change already?"

Brad tried to look away and avoid Nate's gaze, "Well I hinted it could be possible. I didn't want to confirm anything until we'd gotten to talk." Brad took a deep breath, "They don't have the specifics yet so one of us had better tell them."

Nate grinned, and wrapped his arms around Brad's waist. "He's going to take the post at OCS in six months so he'll be home more.  We'll actually get to try living together more than a few weeks at a time for a change."

Walt and Ray grinned, "That's fantastic news.  It should make you both a lot happier." 

...

Brad made dinner that night with Walt's help while Nate and Ray ran out to pick up groceries for the weekend.

Walt looked at Brad, "That was a close call with Ray there."

Brad rolled his eyes, "You think.  I'm still not convinced that Nate believes us."

"Are you ready to ask him?" Walt asked concerned.

"Yeah I've been ready to ask for the better part of two years." Brad said with a smile. "I really wasn't sure we could survive all the time apart but we seem to be stronger than I ever thought possible."

Walt smiled, "You always underestimate yourself Brad. He loves you and thinks all of the waiting has been worth it."  Walt kissed him "We think it's worth it too. Man I can't wait to see the look on his face when you ask." Walt paused, "I can't believe how lucky your next stationing is going to be for you both.  You guys deserve some serious time together."

Brad grinned, " 6 months can't go by fast enough. It get's harder to go every time." Brad chuckled softly, "It'd be nice to see you guys more too.  Get to be closer to everyone."

Walt looked carefully at Brad, "You thinking about getting out Gunny?"

Brad smiled, "Sometimes it sounds like a good idea but I'm almost to my 20.  Just gotta wait 5 more years and I'm set."

Walt looked at him surprised, "You really going to take it when it comes up?"

Brad sighed, "I think I'll be more than ready, and Nate deserves to have someone here all the time. To have a full time partner not someone who's part time."

Walt smiled, "I'm glad you're seriously thinking about it. We'd all love to have you home and not have to worry if the idiots in Washington are just going to keep sending you out there until one day they get you killed."

Brad hugged Walt and whispered into his hair, "don't worry Puppy, I know how to take care of myself."

....

They set the table and everyone sat down dishing up food and talking. Brad excused himself briefly.  Nate started as Brad came back and took a knee in front of him.  Brad swallowed and smiled, "Nate we've waited so long.  Been through so much.  Would you do me the honor of making this forever?" 

Nate's eyes widened as Brad's words sunk in. Brad kissed him softly, "Nate would you marry me?"

Brad held out his grandfather's simple silver ring as Nate gave Brad his shaking hand. Nate smiled blindingly, "Yes!" He through his arms around Brad's neck and kissed him hard as Walt and Ray cat called. 

Brad gave an answering smile and kiss. "God I love you."

Nate twisted in Brad's arms to look at Ray and Walt's grinning faces, "You little shits. You knew he was going to do this!" 

Walt and Ray grinned conspiratorially, "Of course we knew LT.  You really think we wouldn't?"

They hugged Ray and Walt who gave their sincere congratulations.  Nate looked at Walt, "would you be my best man?"

"Of course, Nate." Walt answered immediately.

Brad looked at Ray with a smirk.  Ray answered the unspoken question, "Yup I'll do it. No where else I'd rather be."

Brad smiled as he stood up taking Nate's hand. Ray and Walt grinned, "Go celebrate, we've got clean up."

 


End file.
